Krad's Sacred Maiden
by Wolflover235
Summary: Hiwatari is having a hard time controlling Krad. What happens when Risa interferes even more. Will she get to Krad? What will Hiwatari do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys and girls, this is my first DN Angel fanfic, I saw the episodes not too long ago, and... Well, what can I say? Just had to make this, I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Satoshi's POV

Another night. With 'him'.

Why did he have to be a part of me?

I hate to see through his eyes, at all the destruction he brings.

I got up and got ready for another day of school.

My phone rang.

' Great, Daisuke calling again.' I thought, but when I looked at the phone, it was someone else.

* Hirada calling*

Why would they call ME?

I slowly picked up the phone, and pressed the answer button.

" Hello?"

" Hiwatari, how are you today?"

It was Risa.

" I'm... Fine. What do you need?" I asked curiously.

" N-nothing at all, I just... Thought you might want a friendly greeting that's all." Risa said.

" You could have just said all this at school." I said.

" School gets kinda busy, you know." Risa said.

" I'll see you in school, ok? Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

I looked around the room until I found my school suit.

Getting dressed, I headed out.

...

" Hiwatari!" Daisuke called from behind me.

" Hmm?" I responded carelessly.

" You look like you haven't slept in days. Are you ok?" Daisuke asked.

I stared at him, " I am fine, now let me get to my classes please."

I moved around him and headed for my class, that started my normal day.

.. ... ... ...

*No POV*

The day had gone by fast, and Satoshi left the classroom silently.

Of course, as everyday, there were whispers surrounding him, though he knew what they were saying.

Risa looked at Hiwatari when she heard the whispers.

She hated why they kept gossiping about him, he was as normal as any other.

Hiwatari glanced over at her.

Risa gasped and turned back to her locker, finishing putting up her things.

Why DID she call him this morning?

The two both wondered.

" Risa! Come on!" Riku said coming up to Risa's locker.

" I'm coming!" Risa said back, and they walked out of the school another direction from Hiwatari.

' Tonight is the night that we find and destroy Dark.' Krad's voice came in Hiwatari's head as he headed home.

" Can you at least let me have one night off." Hiwatari said aloud.

' As soon as I rid Dark tonight, you can have as many free nights as you want.' Krad said.

Hiwatari sighed and continued home.

**Well that's all for this chapter.**

**Is it ok? Good? Bad? Suckish?**

**Leave some reviews. I promise I'll make this more interesting.**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Satoshi, it is time.' Krad said.

" No Krad, not yet." He said.

' Why are you holding me back, you are so ignorant.'

" Leave Dark alone for tonight. I would like to rest." Satoshi said.

He waited for Krad's reply. To either let go or take over.

' You have Company, you got lucky.' Krad said, and his voice vanished.

And not too soon, a knock was sounded.

He went to the door.

Risa? Again?  
" Oh, Hi Hiwatari, I... Thought you could use some company." She said.

" I am fine, you shouldn't be out her, it's getting late." Hiwatari said.

" Actually, I decided to stop by here. Since no on has had any report on the Phantom Dark out on the prowl. I got bored." Risa said.

" I wouldn't hang around him. I have a suspicion he is bad news." Hiwatari said.

" Well, everyone thinks he's dangerous, I just happen to disagree." Risa said.

" You shouldn't interfere with Dark's work." Hiwatari said.

' Let me take over, this girl seems to know a lot about Dark.' Krad spoke inside him.

" No, I won't let you." Hiwatari said aloud.

Risa looked at him, " Why are you and everyone else trying to protect me from Dark?" Risa asked.

" Because, He's not what you think, he's bad news Risa." Hiwatari said.

" You sound just like my sister! Isn't there one place I can go without someone judging me!" Risa turned and walked off.

" Wait!" Hiwatari said, which paused her walking.

" I'm not the person who usually judges, I am sorry." He said.

Risa looked at him.

" i'll... See you at school tomorrow ok?" Risa said then she walked off.

Hiwatari watched as she left, then closed the door leaning against it.

' Why, Master Satoshi, I never thought you would have any feelings for that ignorant mortal.' Krad said.

" Leave her alone Krad, If your only target is Dark, then focus on Dark, she has nothing to do with this." Hiwatari said.

' Hmm, nothing to do with this huh? Maybe I should go see her, And see just what she has to do with all this.' Krad said.

Then Krad forced himself out.

" Krad. Stop it. Don't, Hurt her." Were his last words before Krad transformed.

" Hmm, we're just going to have a little chat." Krad said, and walked out the door, spreading his wings and taking off into the night.

' Where are you going?' Hiwatari asked.

" I'm going to your precious mortal, and lure Dark in." Krad said.

' You're going to kidnap her?" Hiwatari asked.

" My, you catch on fast, now shut up and let me concentrate." Krad said, and he blocked out Hiwatari's voice.

Krad picked up his speed, surely she couldn't have gone far.

Finally, he caught up with her.

Hmm.

" Mr. Dark!" Risa suddenly shouted, looking up ahead.

When Krad looked, surely enough, the angel with blak wings were charging straight for Krad.

" Don't even think about it!" Dark shouted as he came.

Krad flew highter, dodging his attack.

Risa had finally turned, now seeing Krad.

" Nice try, Dark Mousy. You were exactly who I wanted to see, tonight I will bring you down." Krad said.

" Risa, Get out of here!" Dark shouted, charging to Krad again.

She didn't move.

She knew who Krad was, maybe Dark was the evil one.

Krad caught Dark by the throat.

" Perish now." Krad said, his hand tightening.

He swooped down, throwing Dark to the ground.

Krad went back in the air, circled and went to do a full run in on Dark.

A girl appeared in front of Dark.

' Krad STOP! DOn't hurt her!' Satoshi broke through Krad's thoughts.

Krad was not listeningm he didn't care if she died.

" Stop it Krad! I know who you are!" Risa said.

Krad suddenly stopped, surprised she had used his name.

Dark was unconscious behind Risa.

He was floating right above her.

" You and Hiwatari have the same body and soul, you're not like this! Please stop!" Risa said, a tear falling down her face.

Without control, Krad lowered himself to the ground standing right before her, his wings closing in behind him.

" Why do you try to confront me like this, human." Krad asked.

" You don't have to be evil. White shouldn't be evil." Risa said, tears falling down her face.

Krad wanted to stop her from crying, he wanted to end her life to stop it, but, something was stopping him, and it wasn't Hiwatari.

" Mr. Krad, please. Don't hurt Mr. Dark. I know there is some goodness in you. If you didn't have goodness, you wouldn't have Hiwatari." Risa said.

Krad's eyes widened, she was talking to him like...Like... Oh no!

He was starting to lose himself, he was starting to let Hiwatari come back to his body! Without control!

Krad raised his giant wings, and with one rough flap, he took off in the air, making it back at home just in time, as Hiwatari was back to himself.

" What was that?" Hiwatari asked.

' Master Satoshi, there is something about that girl.' Krad said in an angry voice.

" Why did you let me have my body back?" Hiwatari asked.

' I couldn't control it. Her voice just made me disappear.' Krad said clearly shocked.

" Does that mean you care for her?" Hiwatari asked, smiling inwardly.

' No of course not! I would have killed her, there were just... Complications.' Krad said.

" Well, I am going to let you take over tomorrow, I want you to go see her, and see exactly what happens. I think she might be your sacred maiden." Hiwatari said.

' What NO! I will go see her tomorrow and prove it!' Krad said.

Hiwatari smiled, Krad was finally developing feelings, he could feel them himself. He had to admit, Risa WAS something, or otherwise Risa would have died long ago.

Hiwatari sighed, taking off his shirt, and heading for his bed, ready for a goodnight sleep.


End file.
